Portable seat structures have many uses, including use by spectators at sporting events, parades, outdoor concerts, and other events where conventional seating is not readily available. Because the individual who is to use the seat generally must walk to the event, sometimes over a considerable distance, these portable seat structures should be light weight and not bulky. To achieve these objectives, there have been designed such structures which are made from preformed blanks of sheet material such as cardboard. One such structure is disclosed in Schier et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,979. Also, I have marketed a foldable portable seat structure very similar to that shown in the Schier et al. patent.
However, because these structures are collapsible to make them less bulky for carrying, they are folded and unfolded many times during their life. Because of the construction of these seat structures from preformed blanks of cardboard, it is somewhat awkward at times to unfold them when they are to be used. To unfold the seat, the user must grip the top portions which form the seat itself, and frequently these will become bent or damaged, and after a sufficient amount of use the free ends of the original preformed blank may even become separated from each other. There is, therefore, a need for an improved seat structure of this type which facilitates use without damage and therefore, substantially lengthens its useful life.